In Vehicular Ad hoc Networks (VANETs), messages are generally delivered among vehicles by broadcasting. In conventional technologies, after a safety or emergency message, such as message about a traffic accident, is broadcasted by a vehicle, other vehicles which receive the message will continue to broadcast the message, and this may result in broadcast storm.